Drúcht
by sciencea
Summary: Ini tidak baik, tapi dia menyukainya. Sebuah proses degredasi besar; selama itu adalah Baekhyun, sampai kapanpun Chanyeol akan tetap menyukainya. "World globes itself in a drop of dew." —Ralph Emerson. [ ChanBaek x Drama x Crime!AU x Romance x Fluff? ] [YAOI] —Pt. 1 of 3 is up!


**Drúcht** (Irish)

(n.) moisture in the air that settles on plants, etc in the morning, resulting in drops; an emblem of morning, or fresh vigour.

—

 **[ 1** /3 **]**

—

— _inspired by the view background of Ed Sheeran's Castle on The Hills music video plus a lovely beat from Wild Things by Alessia Cara. Also, a glimpse of Sir Terry Pratchett's tickling quotes._

—

.

 **[ C** hanyeol **x B** aekhyun **x D** rama **x R** omance **x H** urt/ **C** omfort **]**

.

—

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini dalam hidupnya. Itu sore hari, ketika lengan panjangnya menemukan jalan menuju sebuah pinggang mungil. Tanpa kata, dirinya memeluk; melingkupi bagian itu dengan begitu posesif. Seolah tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengambil pinggang ini darinya, ia menautkan jari-jarinya begitu erat. Takut akan kehilangan, takut akan kekosongan. Pria itu terkekeh ketika sang pemilik pinggang tersentak kaget; hampir menjatuhkan _mug_ keramik yang dipegang di depan perut.

"Chanyeol-ie~"

Rasanya begitu hangat ketika suara rengekan lemah itu tercipta. Terdengar begitu legit, bergaung bersahutan dengan suara detak jantung dalam gendang telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dapat dirasa pundak di dekapannya itu kembali rileks, tidak lagi kaku seperti batu. Sebuah telapak halus mengusap lengan dinginnya yang terkena terpaan udara sejuk daerah Seorak. Usapan itu dilakukan begitu lembut sampai dia terbuai. Langit sore yang kemerahan juga mendukungnya, menghampiri dan bertingkah genit seolah sedang merayu untuk datang menyelami serta mengunjungi sebuah kenikmatan batin. Rasanya begitu nyaman, sampai-sampai dia memejamkan mata. Dengan manja, dirinya menyurukkan kepala ke dalam perpotongan leher mulus itu; mengendus-endus bau _vanilla_ yang menguar bak anak anjing.

"Wangi sekali," gumamnya tak begitu jelas dari balik kulit tengkuk selembut bayi.

Hal itu jelas membuat tubuh yang lebih kecil menggeliat. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan ribuan kecupan ringan di beberapa titik sensitif di dekat telinga, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali mengerang serta menggelinjang geli bak cacing kepanasan. Bergulak-gulik kesana-kemari berharap itu dapat menghentikan tindakan yang sebenarnya sedikit kurangajar tersebut. Walaupun hatinya pun menjerit paham, bahwa usahanya itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Si raksasa ini, tidak mungkin dia akan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah. Tubuh kecil itu menghempaskan napas dengan ringan. Ia menyerah, kali ini ia akan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun padanya. Toh, sebenarnya ia juga amat sangat menikmati ini. Sebuah senyum simpul terpatri pada wajahnya yang ayu. Dengan perlahan, ia menggeser tubuhnya demi mendapat posisi yang lebih nyaman. Dia bersandar pada dada lebar di belakangnya, membuat tanda pengenal yang tertempel di depan dadanya bersinar; memantulkan cahaya dari matahari kemerahan pada sore itu.

 _ **Byun Baek Hyun.**_

Begitu bunyinya. Rangkaian huruf yang begitu sederhana, namun terdengar begitu manis ketika dilafalkan. Sebuah nama yang tertulis dengan rapi, dikaitkan pada kain _sweater_ sewarna cokelat madu dengan menggunakan peniti. Berkilau indah seperti intan permata; cantik dan memesona. Pantulan itu membuat Chanyeol merunduk, membaca sekilas huruf-huruf alfabet yang tercetak pada kertas tersebut sebelum kemudian kembali bersembunyi ke dalam tengkuk halus yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Park Baekhyun." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Tubuh di depannya ini memekik pelan, persis seperti suara tikus terjepit. Si jangkung itu lagi-lagi terkekeh karena respon sederhana yang ia dapatkan. Hal sekecil itu, entah bagaimana bisa dengan cepat membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia dan bersemangat. Bisa terbayang dalam otaknya, alis tipis milik Baekhyun pasti sedang menukik sekarang. Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata. Membayangkannya saja, sudah sebegitu menggemaskannya wajah cantik itu. Apalagi kalau dilihat secara langsung?

Chanyeol memilih bungkam. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi gembil milik Baekhyun. Keadaan begitu hening, begitu damai. Seolah-olah, angin pun tak tega untuk mengganggu kedua insan tersebut. Semuanya berjalan begitu tenang.

Sampai pada akhirnya, satu titik embun jatuh pada tanah yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata. Dia begitu menikmati ketenangan yang menghampirinya saat ini. Pikirannya tidak lagi ia biarkan berkelana. Semua terkunci, terfokus pada satu objek sumber kebahagiaan yang kini akhirnya berada di dalam rengkuhannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, ada hal yang lebih dia sukai daripada sebuah _kastil_ tua di atas bukit.

 _Castle on the hills_ ; tempat di mana semua cerita di mulai.

Masalah persahabatan, cinta, kegelapan, perkelahian, kesetiaan, apapun.

Tempat berharganya, tempat di mana ia tumbuh. Tempat yang merupakan lubang hitamnya. Tempat yang ia sebut sebagai _rumah_.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu."

Matahari kembali ke peraduan. Langit mulai menggelap, seiring dengan menyatunya dua belah bibir merah muda. Saling mengecup dan menghisap penuh penghayatan.

—

— _ **take me back when I was young.**_

.

Hidup itu tidak semulus apa yang diimpikan manusia. Dan begitu lah kehidupan Chanyeol beberapa tahun belakangan. Hidup dalam keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan harta, tapi tidak untuk perhatian orang tua membuatnya merasa tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan gelar anak. Khas anak remaja, ia begitu labil. Ia begitu kecewa dengan segala keadaan. Semua terasa begitu salah dalam perspeksinya.

 _Depresi_ , begitu kata orang awam ketika menyebut bagaimana keadaannya waktu itu.

Ia baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun ketika sebilah pisau ia genggam dengan kuat dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Matanya kosong, tapi tangannya yang bergetar telah menjelaskan segala emosi yang tertutup begitu rapat dalam relung hatinya. Satu sisi ia merasa ragu dan takut, tapi satu sisi ia merasa tidak mau lagi peduli dan muak dengan segalanya. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang dalam hatinya sendiri, akhirnya senti demi senti ujung tajam pisau itu bergerak mendekati urat nadinya. Semua keraguan ia telan bulat-bulat. Hatinya telah teguh. Hanya butuh kedalaman tiga senti, dan surga akan menjemputnya.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, darah dalam pembuluh vital itu tidak pernah tersentuh sampai saat ini. Kakaknya tiba-tiba saja datang dan memergokinya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tubuh tinggi itu tersentak kaget sampai-sampai pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Matanya berkedip cepat ketika kakaknya dengan sigap mengambil alih pisau lipat itu dari sisinya. Selanjutnya, kejadian menjadi begitu keruh. Ayah dan ibu datang menerobos masuk dan menampakkan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Yoora.

Kenangan itu sedikit buram termakan waktu. Yang Chanyeol ingat hanya bagian di mana tubuhnya terasa remuk karena beberapa bogem mentah didaratkan ayahnya disekujur tubuhnya yang memang sudah sakit. Beberapa kali umpatan kasar ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya waktu itu harga dirinya merasa begitu terinjak. Tidak terima, tidak adil.

Dan pada saat itu pula lah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi dari rumah. Hanya bermodalkan celana jins hitam panjang, _t-shirt_ putih tipis dan _sneakers_ abu-abu yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia nekat mencabut secara paksa darah keluarga Park yang selama ini mengalir dalam venanya.

Perutnya terasa nyeri tiap kali ia bawa untuk melangkah. Sial, Chanyeol lupa kalau ayahnya itu mantan atlet taekwondo. Dengan ringisan tertahan, si jangkung itu berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari kompleks perumahan elit di kawasan Pyeongchang tersebut. Tidak perlu buru-buru maupun repot-repot menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek situasi. Tidak akan ada yang mengejarnya. Orang tuanya sedih atau tidak dia kabur dari rumah pun, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Atau mereka malah senang karena si pembuat onar ini akhirnya melangkah keluar dengan kesadarannya sendiri? Chanyeol tersenyum separo; menghina keadaannya yang kini amat sangat menggelikan.

Dua jam kemudian, Chanyeol masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan asing yang bahkan belum pernah ia lewati. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya terus bergerak agar tubuhnya tidak terserang hipotermia di tengah malam musim semi yang dingin. Luka serta memar di tubuhnya kini sudah tidak terasa lagi. Terlalu sakit hingga mati rasa, seperti itu lah. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti dirinya baik-baik saja. Masih ada sebuncah rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Diperlengkap dengan kakinya yang terasa kesemutan karena terus digerakkan. Chanyeol menyesal telah mengabaikan pelajaran penjaskes sekarang. Kalau dulu dia sering berolahraga, tentu dirinya tidak akan selelah ini. Duh, banyak hal yang disesalinya sebenarnya.

Termasuk menyesal telah mengambil jalan kiri ketika berada di persimpangan tadi. Chanyeol menggosok lengannya yang dingin terkena terpaan angin. Semakin ke sini, semakin jarang pula rumah penduduk yang ia temukan. Bahkan matanya dapat menemukan gundukan pohon-pohon lebat beberapa meter di depan sana.

Sial sial sial!

Dirinya mengumpat. Ia sudah berjalan sedemikian lama, tentu saja pasti terlalu jauh untuk putar balik. Tubuhnya semakin lelah dan ini jauh dari peradaban, jelas sekali tidak ada yang bisa ia mintai tolong saat itu.

Mungkin, ini cara Tuhan menghukumnya atas percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Lelah. Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuan untuk berdiri dengan benar di atas kedua kakinya. Tubuh jangkung itu terkapar, telentang di atas jalan setapak yang kasar. Tubuhnya kedinginan, dan ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan kaki dan tangannya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum memejamkan mata adalah kerlipan nakal dari ratusan bintang yang menaunginya malam itu.

—

Baekhyun menarik napas banyak-banyak. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang sambil keringat bercucuran turun melewati tulang pelipisnya; kemudian jatuh bebas meluncur ke tanah. Matanya yang sipit memandang lelah tercampur puas pada beberapa gepok dompet tebal yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan lengan kurusnya. Sebuah senyum bangga tercetak dengan begitu jelas di pahatan ayu wajah penuh keringat tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Byun Baekhyun! Dengan begini, Jongin dan Sehun tidak perlu makan ayam basi lagi," kekehnya jenaka sambil memasukkan dompet-dompet tersebut ke dalam tas gendongnya.

Dengan hati ringan, si mungil itu melangkah menapaki jalanan sepi. Ia mengambil jalan kiri pada persimpangan terakhir. Mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu favoritnya demi mengusir bosan. Jalan tol yang ia pijak sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi jalan setapak. Puluhan pohon berlomba-lomba menyapa indra penglihatnya. Dan dengan ramah, Baekhyun membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum; seolah-olah sedang mengatakan _'halo, apa kabar'_ pada setiap batang. Baekhyun bahkan memberi masing-masing pohon dengan sebuah nama.

"Oh, halo tuan Sayaka! Apa buahmu hilang lagi? Maafkan aku, pasti si bodoh yang Jongin telah mencurinya lagi. Maafkan dia, okay?"

"Tuan Headma! Kapan kau akan kawin? Dari dulu gundul begitu buahmu!"

"Oh, terimakasih sudah bertanya. Aku baik, terimakasih nona Xero!"

"Halo, nyonya Que—… astaga!"

Mungkin karena terlalu asik denga kegiatannya, Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar ada sebuah benda yang membuatnya hampir terjungkal. Beruntung Baekhyun dengan sigap menjadikan kaki satunya sebagai tumpuan agar tidak benar-benar jatuh ke depan. Si mungil itu mengusap dadanya yang sekali lagi bergemuruh kaget. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut seolah-olah tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang kurang berhati-hati. Dengan senyum tipis yang kembali tersungging, ia menepuk beberapa bagian pakaiannya yang sempat terkena debu. Matanya bergulir menelisik sisi demi sisi, meneliti bagian mana lagi yang kiranya masih terdapat kotoran. Dan baru saat ia mengecek siku bagian kanannya lah, si mungil itu baru sadar. Ia bukan sedang tersandung batu besar seperti malam yang sudah-sudah.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Perlahan, ia bawa kembali tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk. _I—ini manusia! Dan, dan dia…b—babak belur?_ Baekhyunmenutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Otaknya ia bawa untuk berpikir; menampilkan sederet hipotesa yang mungkin merupakan jawaban atas luka-luka memar yang tersebar di atas wajah pemuda ini.

Baekhyun menelisik dengan teliti seolah tidak mau meninggalkan se- _inchi_ -pun bagian dari epidermis pemuda ini. Mulai dari kening lebar yang menawan, hidung mancung, sampai bibir penuh yang pucat pasi; semua sudah terekam dengan baik. Termasuk beberapa goresan yang tercipta di sekitar pipi dan pelipisnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tangannya ia tautkan lemah, pandangannya ia bawa ke bawah; sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia sedang berpikir atau mereka bersalah. Si mungil itu sedang menimang-nimang.

 _Tolong atau tidak?_

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun ingin sekali membantu. Tapi ketika mengingat tidak akan ada ranjang sisa yang bisa digunakan pemuda ini nanti di rumahnya, Baekhyun jadi bimbang. Sebuah helaan napas ringan tercipta. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal sambil tangannya mengorek-orek bebatuan pada jalan setapak.

Beruntung, ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya kembali merekah. Lalu, dengan semangat ia mengangkat tubuh yang nyatanya jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri tersebut. Dia mengalungkan tangan panjang pemuda itu disekitar bahunya yang sempit. Walaupun kesusahan, bukan berarti dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Perlahan namun pasti, dua tubuh itu bergerak.

"Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil Baekhyun saja. Soalnya aku benci ketika Minseok hyung memanggilku dengan sebuatan Byunhyun. Itu mirip nama anjing! 'Kan aku bukan anjing!"

"Baiklah tuan, kau bisa pakai ranjangku. Apa? Ah, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku senang kok bisa tidur bersama mongryeong di bantalnya,"

Itu bulan purnama, dan Baekhyun terus melanjutkan celotehannya seolah-olah tubuh yang dipapahnya ini akan merespon.

"Aku punya satu _pack_ plester pokemon. Kau mau aku pinjami satu?"

—

Membuka, menutup, lalu membuka lagi.

Satu hal yang langsung menyerangnya adalah rasa kebas di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian tengah. Kepalanya berputar secara tornado dan itu membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk fokus di mana ia berada sekarang. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. _Duh_ , bagaimana bisa hal sekecil menggerakkan kaki pun bisa membuatnya tambah pening?

"Selamat pagi,"

Chanyeol hampir melompat dari ranjang ketika suara sekecil cicitan tikus itu menyapa pendengarannya. Begitu manis, tapi tidak terpungkiri juga, sedikit menyeramkan mengingat ini suara yang sama sekali tidak familiar. Dengan sigap, ia menoleh dan saat itu lah ia mendapati seonggok tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk menyamping di sisi dipan. Tampak begitu imut dengan ekspresi cerah serta kedua tangan yang menumpu di atas lutut. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbalut jaket parka tebal warna biru laut yang terlihat usang. Sejumput surai hitam mengintip dari _beanie_ hitam yang dipakainya di atas kepala. Begitu cantik, begitu polos. Chanyeol sempat terpesona. Dia ini; terlihat begitu meyakinkan, tapi tentu keyakinan itu belum cukup. Bagaimanapun anak kecil di depannya ini merupakan orang asing. Chanyeol pernah baca jika para psikopat juga bersembunyi di balki topeng inosen mereka.

Karena itu lah, ia dengan sigap menarik selimut sebatas dada. Membangun sebuah tembok proteksi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tindakannya itu memancing kerutan samar tercipta di wajah ayu lawan bicaranya. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali terpesona. Namun dengan segera, perasaan itu ia hilangkan. Pada keadaan seperti ini, bukan rasa kagum yang dia butuhkan. Dia butuh sebuah kewaspadaan.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol bertanya; apakah ia perlu repot-repot untuk waspada jika orang di depannya ini terlihat sangat tulus dan tersenyum begitu polos?

"Ah! Aku lupa mengenalkan diri! Astaga, maafkan anak nakal yang tidak punya sopan santun ini,"

Bahkan suaranya lebih merdu dari simfoni opera.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi malam, panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Umurku tujuh belas tahun dan aku sudah boleh untuk menonton film dewasa milik Yifan hyung. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mau untuk menontonnya, sih. I—itu, memalukan!"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu yakin, tapi mungkin pipinya telah mengambil alih warna stroberi yang merah sempurna. Bagaimana bisa— topik semacam itu disisipkan pada dialog perkenalan? Bukannya itu terlalu… _vulgar_?

Dan lagi, candaan macam apa ini? Tujuh belas tahun? Hah, bahkan neneknya pun tidak akan percaya ini.

"Ada sup kentang di meja makan. Tidak terlalu enak, sih. Masalahnya kami kehabisan garam dan toko baru buka nanti jam sepuluh pagi. Jadi, rasanya ya hanya kentang. Maaf, ya? Mau ku ambilkan?"

Chanyeol berkedip.

Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol dapat mengucap sepatah kata, Baekhyun, _anak kecil_ itu mulai beranjak dari sisi dipan lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Chanyeol berkedip sekali lagi.

Satu helaan napas tercipta. Pening mulai melandanya lagi sehingga ia harus memijit pelan bagian pelipisnya yang bersih dari memar. Dan berbicara tentang itu, hatinya kini mulai memberat. Bak rol film tua, kejadian kemarin malam kembali ter _play_ dalam dinding otaknya.

Ayah, ibu, Yoora noona.

Si jangkung itu mendesah berat. Ia tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana kehidupannya akan berjalan nantinya.

—

Baekhyun sedang menuang kuah sup saat pintu depan rumah terjeblak membuka. Tubuh kecil itu tersentak; hampir membuat mangkuk keramik di tangannya pecah menghantam lantai semen. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan postur tinggi Sehun; adiknya yang tengah menukikkan alis secara garang. Baekhyun berkedip polos. Adiknya yang satu ini memang pemarah, tapi kali ini Baekhyun bersumpah, dia tidak tahu menahu alasan si tampan ini kembali melempar pandangan galaknya padanya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Sudah bangun, Sehun-a?"

Tubuh mungil itu makin was-was ketika sang adik melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya. Baekhyun dengan refleks menunduk; mencoba bersembunyi dari wajah Sehun yang sangat menakutkan saat ini. Bulu matanya begitu halus menyentuh daging pipinya ketika mata itu memejam erat. Bisa ia rasakan sebuah helaan napas menerpa keningnya dengan kuat. Suara napas itu, entah bagaimana mengingatkan Baekhyun pada dengusan banteng yang tengah mengamuk. Begitu berat dan penuh kekesalan.

"Siapa yang ada di kamarmu?" tanya yang lebih tinggi.

Perlu diketahui, si jangkung itu tengah berusaha mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk tidak bersikap di luar kendali. Ia berusaha mengatur nada bicara agar terdengar tenang walaupun api amarah berkobar begitu dahsyatnya di dalam dada. Dan Sehun hanya bisa berharap, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa berkompromi dengan hal itu kali ini.

"A—aku tidak tahu. Dia…d—dia ku temukan di jalan menuju rumah. Wajahnya babak belur dan dingin. Jadi aku bawa…pulang saja," cicit Baekhyun takut-takut. Nadanya semakin turun tiap kata yang keluar. Si mungil itu masih menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani untuk sekedar melirik wajah sang adik.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, bahunya dipegang erat-erat; rasanya hampir sama dengan dicengkeram. Hal itu secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mendongak takut. Pupilnya bergetar ketika menyadari rahang tegas sang lawan bicara itu mengeras menakutkan. Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apa a—aku…aku, melakukan kesalahan besar?"

Baekhyun makin bingung ketika Sehun malah melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengusak wajah dengan kasar. Pemuda itu menggeram tertahan, hampir berteriak. Sebuah desahan napas yang berat kembali tercipta. Sehun lalu kembali memusatkan atensinya pada mata sipit sang kakak, sementara Baekhyun mendadak membeku.

"Dengarkan aku, _hyung_."

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah membawanya pulang? Bagaimana kalau dia itu mata-mata polisi? Kau pikir kita akan aman di sini, hah?"

Nada suaranya meninggi tiap detik. Diucapkan begitu cepat dan menusuk.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap kuah sup kentang yang kini memantulkan refleksi wajahnya. Bibirnya mengerut kekanakan, merasa tidak terima disalahkan begini. Rasanya aneh. Dia yang lebih tua, tapi dia pula yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia memilih diam, supaya adiknya ini tidak semakin marah.

"Aku menghargai kebaikan hatimu, _hyung_. Tapi bisakah kau tidak seceroboh ini? Apa apa kau paham tindakan bodohmu ini bisa membahayakan seluruh anggota keluarga?!"

 _Iya, iya, aku mengerti_. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati sambil terus menatap lantai.

"Kau… _argh_!"

Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi ketika menangkap pantulan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Si jangkung itu tahu Baekhyun sedang menahan emosi. Ia benci bagaimana hal sekecil ini selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Karena Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun akan terus menahannya sampai ia pingsan! Dan iti artinya ia akan dimusuhi seluruh anggota keluarga setelahnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sambil berkacak pinggang. Mengambil napas panjang berulang kali dengan harapan amarahnya akan keluar bersamaan dengan dengusan kesalnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, barulah Sehun tenang. Dengan emosi yang sudah mereda, ia kembali memegangi bahu sempit milik sang kakak.

"Okay _hyung_ , maafkan aku. Jangan marah padaku, _please_? Tatap mataku."

Tidak ada pergerakan. Baekhyun tetap menunduk dalam dan lebih memilih mengamati kuah bening dari sup kentang buatannya. Sehun mencoba maklum. Sebuah ekspresi lelah ia tampilkan di kontur wajahnya yang mengendur.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, _hyung_. Kali ini saja,"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan niatmu yang baik itu. Membantu orang, siapa bilang itu adalah hal yang buruk?"

Sehun mengusap bolak-balik bahu sempit tersebut dengan jempolnya.

"Tapi kita ini bukan orang baik-baik. Kita ini pencuri. Bukankah Yifan _hyung_ juga sudah menyuruh kita untuk hati-hati? Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan? Kita tidak akan bisa melihat Jongin melakukan tarian pinguin lagi. Atau mendengar Yixing hyung yang bermain gitar untuk kita. Apa kau suka itu, hm? Kau suka kalau itu diambil secara paksa dari kita?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Membayangkannya saja sudah sukses membuatnya hampir merengek ketakutan. Kerutan di keningnya makin dalam ketika imajinasi kejadian tersebut malah bermain dalam otaknya, menari-nari seperti rumput pegunungan.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menyuruhnya pulang dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Kepalanya kemudian ia bawa mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun dengan pandangan memelas. "T—tapi…biarkan dia makan dulu. Ku rasa dia kelaparan. Tadi, aku dengar perutnya berbunyi keras sekali." adunya kekanakan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat sambil mengusap pelipis sang kakak dengan sayang.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sampai matanya menyipit secara cantik. Keadaan kembali kondusif dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum leganya untuk itu.

Tapi ketika debuman pintu yang keras terdengar dari pintu utama, semuanya balik mengeruh.

Sial, tamu mereka kabur.

Ekspresi yang lebih tua kembali menegang. Dengan alis menukik cemas, ia mendongak menatap wajah sang adik yang juga tengah menegang gugup. "Yaampun bagaimana ini? Maaf…maafkan aku, aku… _ugh_ ,"

Sehun ingin sekali mengejar dan memberi tamu kurangajar itu pelajaran. Tapi menenangkan kakaknya yang sedang gugup ini jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Jadi si jangkung itu lebih memilih diam di tempat. Sambil terus memberi penenang bagi Baekhyun, ia mengusap perlahan punggung sempit yang lebih tua.

"Tidak apa, dia tidak akan jauh."

—

Dan perkataan Sehun memang benar.

Dengan tubuh yang penuh luka seperti itu, sangat tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa kembali menuju pusat kota. Ditambah yang ditemuinya sejak awal keluar rumah adalah deretan pohon-pohon menjulang tanpa arah penunjuk. Sial karena dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu di bagian mana dirinya ini sekarang berada. Yang ia paham hanyalah ia sedang berada di kawasan perbukitan. Tidak tahu bukit mana. Yang jelas ini bukan Jacheon karena tidak ada satupun objek bangunan manusia di sini.

Chanyeol mengatur napas disela ringisan pedihnya. Ia terduduk di atas sebuah akar julur raksasa. Punggungnya ia sandarkan secara hati-hati di atas batang pohon. Matanya terpejam, berniat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak.

Rasanya begitu melelahkan. Tenaganya serasa dikuras habis pada dua hari belakangan ini. Chanyeol mendesah. Kenapa hidupnya bisa menjadi berantakan seperti ini? Ia masih ingat ketika hari Minggu lalu dunianya masih baik-baik saja. Masih ada Namjoon, sahabatnya. Dan masih ada Ddonga, anjingnya. Sebenarnya mereka sangat membosankan. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik dari keadaannya saat ini.

Chanyeol terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai si jangkung itu tidak menyadari seoang lelaki telah duduk disampingnya. Baru saat sebuah benda ditaruh di atas perutnya, ia tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka mata. Dengan sigap, tubuhnya ia bawa duduk dan memeriksa keadaan.

Sebuah roti isi murahan tergeletak di atas perutnya.

Makanan yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir untuk ia jadikan menu sarapan. Makanan yang biasa dimakan oleh para pembantunya. Dia bilang itu bukan kelasnya. Tidak menarik, tidak menggungah selera. Tapi lihat sekarang, cacing di perutnya seolah berkhianat; meronta keras meminta olahan gandum itu masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaan.

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya cepat.

Baru saja si jangkung itu akan membuka bungkus plastik tipis yang membalut roti tersebut ketika sebuah moncong senapan angin tiba-tiba tertodong di depan hidung bangirnya. Jantungnya melompat kaget, tenggoroknya terasa kering kerontang. Degup adrenalin itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Chanyeol pernah melihat senapan ini. Dulu pamannya sering menggunakannya ketika berburu rusa di desa. Itu _Sharp Tiger_. Produk unggulan Indonesia yang telah diakui secara internasional. Begitu cepat dan tepat sasaran. Hanya butuh sedikit pompaan agar peluru di dalamnya bisa masuk membolongi tengkorak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah ketika orang didepannya ini mulai menaruh telunjuknya pada sisi pelatuk.

Satu detik, dua detik.

 **BRAK**

Senapan itu jatuh, tepat di samping kaki kanan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengernyit, lalu mendongak heran.

Seseorang dengan _jet-black_ berantakan serta pakaian dominasi cokelat hangat tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya. Seseorang dengan wajah yang begitu tampan, _Chanyeol mengaku kalah telak_. Seseorang ini, orang yang sama yang ia temukan tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di dapur beberapa jam lalu.

Seorang perampok. Seorang penjahat. Seorang adik kelewat protektif dari Byun Baekhyun yang cantik dan mempesona.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu,"

Helaan napasnya sedingin es di Antartika.

"Ikut aku."

—

Air teh dituangkan secara terampil lewat tangan Baekhyun yang lentik. Setelah mendorong gelas berisi cairan tersebut ke depan Chanyeol, pemuda itu kemudian kembali duduk pada sofa lapuk di belakangnya. Baekhyun berdehem dan diam-diam melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Alisnya berkerut mengirim sebuah kode telepati yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka berdua. Sehun menyadari itu. Dan ia hanya mengangguk tak kentara. Sebuncah rasa gugup dan takut secara konstan menyerangnya walaupun seluruh keluarganya ada di situ, men _support_ apapun yang akan dia katakan. Baik salah maupun benar.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam.

"K—kami…uh, kami…bukan penjahat. Ah, maksud…maksudku, y—ya memang kami pencuri. Tapi! Kami bukan penja…hat. P—pokoknya seperti itu."

 _Stutters syndrome_ sialan.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Bibir semerah plum itu digigitnya dengan gemas. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas, malu karena telah gagal memberikan pembelaan terakhir yang akan menentukan nasib keluarganya. Tidak berguna. Tidak diuntung. Semua tercampur secara merata seperti larutan. Sepucuk embun di ekor matanya mengintip nakal.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol diam.

Si jangkung itu menatap postur petit pemuda dihadapannya, lalu beredar menuju sekeliling ruangan. Chanyeol bungkam. Tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Ada sebelas orang lain; duabelas jika ia masuk hitungan. Semuanya laki-laki dan mereka adalah saudara.

Kandung? Bukan.

Tidak ada ikatan darah yang berhasil membuktikan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjalin di antara mereka. Seutas tali lain telah mengikat tubuh mereka dalam lingkaran persaudaraan yang lebih erat daripada DNA sekalipun. Mereka menyebutnya dengan _kesetiaan_. Bak bara dan api, semuanya saling membutuhkan. Saling berpegangan tangan agar tetap kuat satu sama lain.

 _Anak jalanan_ , begitu para borjuis seperti keluarga Chanyeol menyebutnya.

Kotor. Menjijikkan. Sampah masyarakat.

Mereka adalah salah satu tumpukan sampah yang hidup dalam satu rumah sederhana di atas bukit. Bangunan tua yang bahkan hanya punya tiga ruangan inti. Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan dapur. Begitu kecil, begitu jauh dari kata layak.

Dan mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan _kastil impian,_ istana idaman.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran proletar. Terlalu banyak angan-angan, terlalu banyak khayalan.

Dan persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, mereka memenuhi kebutuhan pokok dengan cara mencuri. Sebagian menggunakan senjata tajam, sebagian lagi menggukanan tangan kosong alias mengandalkan keberuntungan. Termasuk di dalamnya Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil dengan wajah secantik Dewi itu, bagaimana mungkin? Chanyeol tidak ingin memercayainya. Tapi ketika mengingat barang bukti berupa beberapa gepok dompet yang ia lihat siang lalu di samping nakas tempat tidur, itu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menelan pil percaya.

"Tolong, jangan laporkan keberadaan kami pada polisi saat kau kembali ke kota nanti. Kami…kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidup Tuan lagi,"

Suara itu memelas, persis budak yang memohon pada majikannya.

Sekali lagi, pandangannya beredar menelisik sisi demi sisi ruangan yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari setengah lapangan pencak silat tersebut. Chanyeol menyadarinya. Mereka diam-diam menggenggam telapak tangan satu sama lain. Saling berpegangan, saling membantu untuk mencari pijakan. Dia bungkam untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Apa mungkin, suatu saat dia juga akan memiliki perasaan seperti yang mereka rasakan saat ini?

Keluarga. Kesetiaan. Ikatan.

Kau tahu, tidak pernah ada kata _'tidak boleh'_ sebelum kata _'mencoba'._

—

— _ **I found my heart and broke it here.**_

.

Bulan serta tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Coba tebak di mana Chanyeol sekarang? Yah, lihat saja sendiri. Si jangkung itu berada di dalam garasi, yang sebenarnya merupakan reruntuhan bangunan tua yang masih awet beberapa tiang dan atapnya. Dirinya tengah sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah mobil antik keluaran tahun 80-an yang catnya sudah mengelupas di sana-sini.

" _Hyungnim_!"

Dengan wajah penuh noda oli, si jangkung itu mendongak. Mengalihkan atensinya dari _bumper_ lalu menatap ramah figur tinggi seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas.

"Yo, Kai. _Wassup_?"

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan yang lebih muda, melakukan semacam salam kekinian yang memang sedang menjadi tren di kalangan para remaja. Mereka terkekeh pada satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus pada beberapa mesin mobil yang terlihat berasap.

Jongin sendiri memilih membuka pintu mobil dan duduk pada kursi kemudi. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celana; mengeluarkan dua puntung rokok dari sana. Ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

" _Hyungnim_ , rokokmu."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli. Dirinya hanya megibaskan tangannya acuh sambil terus sibuk dengan obeng dan juga tang. "Taruh saja di meja itu,"

Jongin mengangguk, lalu keluar dari mobil menghampiri tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang merunduk di bawah atap mesin. Ia diam dan memerhatikan. Bukan pada kumpulan asap yang mengepul dari mesin, melainkan wajah Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda dari pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

Satu hembusan napas penuh nikotin terembus ke udara.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya. Kala itu, jam dinding di atas kulkas sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Jongin baru saja akan pergi ke kamar mandi ketika Baekhyun pulang sambil membopong tubuh tinggi di pundaknya. Dan ketika Jongin menyaksikan tubuh mungil Byun melewatinya dengan buru-buru sambil menenteng kotak obat sederhana, Jongin hanya berkedip acuh. Kakaknya itu memang sering membawa orang asing ke rumah, dengan alasan; _maaf, sepertinya dia butuh bantuan kita._

Jongin pikir, orang asing itu akan segera pergi dari _kastil_ mereka setelah hari menginjak sore; sama seperti biasa.

Tapi ketika sebuah pertemuan keluarga besar diadakan dengan orang asing itu sebagai _center_ -nya, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya ia karena tebakannya salah. Dia selalu suka pada orang baru.

Keluarga mereka bertambah satu.

Walaupun keadaan memang sedikit sulit pada awalnya. Sehun yang menentang keras kehadirannya membuat sebuah tembok raksasa yang mempersulit Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarga. Si brengsek itu memang terlalu protektif. Persis seperti bintang muda; bergerak cepat dan agresif. Tapi untungnya, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang cepat menyerah. Negosiasi terus dilanjutkannya walaupun dengan moncong Glock 17 yang terarah di pelipisnya sekalipun.

"Biarkan aku tinggal bersama kalian. Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun kastil ini. Kepalaku bisa jadi jaminan."

Dan yah, begitu lah. Sehun menyerah, tepat saat Baekhyun memberinya tatapan penuh harap. Mereka akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Chanyeol. Dia resmi menjadi anggota baru keluarga kastil.

Hari-hari berlalu. Sehun masih mengawasinya dengan ketat. Mengintai dari jauh seluruh pergerakan Chanyeol dengan pistol praktis terkantong di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak peduli. Dia hanya menjalankan apa yang telah dijanjikan. Si jangkung itu bahkan ikut berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Dari Jongdae, ia belajar bagaimana caranya melakukan _cyber hacking_ lewat warnet di kota untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Bermain-main dengan virus, _firewall_ , dan _password_ sialan;

Chanyeol menemukan itu sebagai hal yang menyenangkan.

Walaupun memang sempat terbesit rasa ragu pada awalnya. _Like seriously_ , ini adalah tindak kriminal! Siapa yang tidak bergetar? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, _mindset_ nya berubah. Kian hari, kegiatan _hacking_ itu kian menghibur. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sesemangat ini. Chanyeol merasa hidup. Tidak ada buku, tidak ada papan tulis, tidak ada guru, tidak ada sekolah.

Tidak ada rasa terabaikan. Tidak ada rumah yang dingin. Tidak ada rasa kesepian.

Hampir mendekati sempurna.

Ekspresinya yang dulu sangat monoton kini banyak tertarik membentuk kontur senyum yang menawan. Semuanya berjalan kelewat baik. Ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan selama ini; teman, keluarga, persaudaraan, juga…

"Baek _hyung_ mengundangmu untuk makan malam di puncak bukit,"

…— _cinta?_

Chanyeol berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut. Jongin masih mengamatinya. Bagaimana cara telinga lebar itu memerah, atau keringat sebesar biji jagung yang tiba-tiba menyusuri pelipis; dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu pemuda di depannya ini telah menyimpan rasa pada _hyung_ -nya sejak awal. Jongin tersenyum.

"Hanya berdua. _Candle light dinner._ " ujarnya memprovokasi.

Chanyeol berdehem, mengelap tangannya dengan menggunakan kain lusuh yang disampirkan pada kursi. Ia mendengus sambil mengambil alih sepuntung rokok punyanya lalu memilih untuk mengantongi barang tersebut pada saku celana. " _Nice joke_ ," decihnya jenaka.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak yang lebih tua. Membawa tubuh mereka untuk sedikit merunduk, lalu berbisik halus. "Kapan kau akan mengklaim si cantik itu? Menjadikan dia milikmu seutuhnya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia bukan barang, brengsek."

Tangan tan Jongin ia lepaskan dari bahunya. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil botol mineral, memasukkan beberapa teguk air ke dalam kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kering. Sialan untuk Jongin yang berhasil membuatnya canggung serta gugup dalam waktu bersamaan. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang, membuat pipinya memerah samar di bawah naungan neon kuning.

Jongin lagi-lagi menyadari hal itu. Sebuah seringai jahil tercipta di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, terlalu sering onani itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi sambil mendesahkan nama Baekhyu—"

Wajah Chanyeol persis kepiting rebus.

"BAJINGAN!"

Jongin terbahak.

—

Itu pukul enam sore, saat Chanyeol berlari tergesa menuju puncak bukit.

Sebuah objek mungil telah menunggunya di sana. Terbias cahaya oranye dari matahari keemasan.

"Oh, hai, Chanyeol-ie!" Sapa Baekhyun ramah sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia menepuk _spot_ kosong di samping tubuhnya; mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sana.

Chanyeol mengangguk menurut, menghempaskan bokongnya secara perlahan di atas rumput basah penuh embun pegunungan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hangat. Sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti isi, ia mengirim kode. _Mau satu?_ Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia membukanya, memasukkan sepotong ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun diam mengamati, lalu tersenyum simpul ketika noda saus mengotori sudut bibir yang lebih tinggi. Ia hanya bungkam.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Baek?"

Baekhyun menjumpai dahinya berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Aku? Tidak, aku tidak memanggilmu. Siapa bilang?"

Chanyeol berhenti menguyah, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mata besarnya berkedip cepat; terlihat begitu lucu dalam perspeksi Baekhyun hingga ia tidak bisa untuk menahan tawa.

"Jongin mengerjaimu lagi?" tebaknya disela kikikan.

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Sial."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Suara itu bergemerincing, terdengar begitu menakjubkan dalam telinga Chanyeol. Pria itu mencuri satu lirikan diam-diam lewat ekor matanya; memandang kagum pada wajah halus Baekhyun yang bersinar terkena terpaan mega merah. Kemudian, Chanyeol hanya berdehem canggung saat objek observasinya tersebut balik melirik, menangkap basah perbuatannya. Pandangannya ia kembalikan ke depan. Mereka sama-sama diam, enggan untuk berucap. Kali ini, rumput panjang menjadi pelampiasan Chanyeol untuk segala rasa malu yang membuncah dalam dada. Satu helaan napas tercipta.

 _ **Baekhyun**_.

Chanyeol menemukannya dalam keadaan buruk; mungkin yang terburuk. Lelaki ini, mulai dari mana harus dideskripsikan? Tubuh mungil menggemaskan, surai hitam yang halus, wajah cantik, periang, cerewet; begitu polos dan ramah, terkesan begitu mudah untuk di dekati, tapi nyatanya ada aura _untouchable_ yang menguar dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia begitu kompleks; butuh waktu yang lama untuk mempelajarinya. Dan itu lah yang Chanyeol sedang coba lakukan. Mulai dari ketika ia berumur tujuh belas, sampai detik ini di mana angka menunjukkan umur dua puluh tiga. Ia berkedip.

Banyak hal yang tidak sesuai dengan konklusinya enam tahun lalu.

Baekhyun tidak lemah. Walaupun kerap kali memasang wajah memelas, si mungil ini tidak pernah menangis seperti bayi. Dia begitu dewasa dan dapat diandalkan dibalik tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

Hampir semuanya berjalan menuju titik balik di 180 derajat. Berkebalikan dengan ekspektasi.

Termasuk pada bagian, _dia seorang penjahat._

Dia cerdik, dia _pencuri_. Sangat amat jauh dari arti kata inosen. Chanyeol melihatnya sendiri; bagaimana tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan gesit menyelip di antara para penumpang bus. Merogoh tas mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dompet tebal dengan begitu lihai. Sangat jauh dengan wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan, lelaki ini dengan mengejutkan malah lebih menyeramkan dari Bonnie Elizabeth Parker.

Seperti Mr. Jekyl a Hyde, Baekhyun sangat mudah mengubah dirinya. Sangat dingin, sangat misterius sampai-sampai Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padanya.

Tapi bagian yang paling mengejutkan adalah, bagaimana Chanyeol dengan senang hati memelajari Baekhyun. Seolah lelaki itu adalah objek paling ajaib di dunia, ia tidak sudi melewatkan se- _inchi_ -pun informasi.

Mereka bilang, ini karena dia menyukainya.

Dia menyukai Baekhyun.

"Lihat! Mataharinya tenggelam!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang dengan mata berbinar tengah memandang Sang Surya yang sedang menuju ke peraduan. Begitu indah. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk menahan hatinya yang menghangat.

 _Apa ia benar-benar menyukai lelaki dihadapannya ini?_

"Kau selalu tersenyum," ucapnya tanpa berpikir.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyum beku. Lelaki itu mendengus geli sambil menggeser tubuh agar bisa dengan leluasa memandang Chanyeol.

"Apa itu hal yang buruk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, hampir membuat kepalanya lepas. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Baekhyun mengangguk puas sambil kembali menyuap sepotong roti isinya yang tinggal seperempat. Senyum kecil masih terpatri. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Bulu matanya terlihat begitu halus acapkali datang menyentuh daging pipinya yang gembil.

Chanyeol tidak melewatkannya sedetikpun. Sikunya ia tumpukan pada paha, menyangga dagu menggunakan telapak tangan.

 _Baekhyun, dia begitu cerah. Gambaran nyata dari kebahagian._

"Apa kau tidak pernah marah?"

 _Retoris sekali_. Tapi memang itu yang dari dulu ingin Chanyeol tanyakan.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya terkekeh.

"Aku pernah. Sering." katanya. "Tapi aku menguncinya dalam hatiku. Kata seseorang, kita perlu menyimpan emosi rapat-rapat. Agar pada saat kita terpaksa harus melakukannya, hasilnya bisa maksimal,"

Satu alis Chanyeol naik ke atas. Kata-kata menggelikan apa lagi ini? "Jongin yang mengatakannya?"

"Bukan!" Baekhyun tertawa. "Tapi Tiffany."

 _Tiffany yang mana?_

"Dia ada di buku yang ku baca di perpustakaan kota. Judulnya _**I Shall Wear Midnight**_. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Bahkan candaan tidak berbobot seperti itupun berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Dia begitu sederhana, tapi menyimpan kejutan yang luar biasa. Begitu jujur, tulus, tanpa dosa.

Itu yang membuat Chanyeol menyukainya.

Hal itu benar adanya.

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Si cantik itu mendongak, membuat dua pasang mata bertemu. Si tajam dan si binar, mereka bertabrakan membentuk sebuah kontak mata. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya melompat-lompat dengan aktif. Darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya merinding.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Aku…"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pria itu memejamkan mata. Rasanya seperti baru saja melepas babi dari kandang. Begitu bebas, tapi juga menyeramkan. Ia takut. Sangat takut akan reaksi Baekhyun jika diluar harapan. Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa ini baru terpikirkan sekarang?

Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menolaknya? Bagaimana jika setelah ini Baekhyun menghindarinya? Bagaimana jika ia diminta untuk pergi dari kehidupannya?

Bagaimana jika— _oh tidak!_

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang ia dapatkan. Begitu kaku dan bingung. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas mata sipit itu berkedip beberapa kali; sebuah kebiasaan ketika si mungil itu merasa bingung atau tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol merasa menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun merasa demikian. Dia menyerah.

Dia siap untuk ditolak.

"Chan, aku…aku—"

 **DOR**

Awalnya, Chanyeol pikir itu hanya imajinasinya saja saat ia mendengar letusan pistol di udara. Tapi ketika sebuah suara sirine polisi menyusul di belakang, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak panik karena itu adalah kenyataan.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! KALIAN SUDAH DIKEPUNG!"

Suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu keruh. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan sigap, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu barisan polisi dan agen rahasia. Pakaian mereka berwarna hitam dengan pistol di masing-masing ujung jari. Puluhan pintu mobil polisi terjeblak membuka meninggalkan sirine yang masih berbunyi nyaring.

Benar, mereka terkepung.

.

—

 **[ 1/3 ] : completed**

—

 **.**

 **Behind the Bar:**

Drúcht = dew = embun.

Silahkan salahin channel Prambors yang muter Wild Things berulang kali. Salahin Castle on The Hills yang latar videonya begitu menginspirasi. Kan saya jadi pengen bikin tema cheesy-cheesy drama nggilani begini, h3h3.

Jadi, gi ma na?


End file.
